Lembranças De Um Verão
by Taty-chan20
Summary: Kagome acreditava que sua vida era perfeita isso até descobrir que aquela não era sua vida.  Inuyasha Taisho um renomado médico estava disposto a gastar toda a sua fortuna para achar a filha que seu amigo jurará estar viva.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Kagome acreditava que sua vida era perfeita isso até descobrir que aquela não era sua vida.

Inuyasha Taisho um renomado médico estava disposto a gastar toda a sua fortuna para achar a filha de seu melhor amigo.

Depois da morte de Souta amigo Inuyasha devotou-se a achar a filha que seu amigo jurará ainda estar viva, mas por onde começar? Depois de passar anos procurando por uma menina que ele conheceu a oito anos não imaginava que um encontro inesperado em seu hospital mudaria toda a sua vida, não só cumpriu a promessa feita a seu amigo como também encontrou a mulher com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Espero que gostem...


	2. Chapter 2

A correria nos corredores era normal em notes chuvosas, as estradas molhadas e escorregadias sempre provocam acidentes, há um ano como residente no hospital já estava acostumado com todos os tipos de situações, mas não estava preparado quando recebeu a noticia de que Souta sofrera um acidente de carro.

Naquela manha Inuyasha havia recebido uma ligação de Souta avisando que ele a esposa e a filha estavam, voltando do final de semana que foram passar na casa de campo da família, para que pudessem comemorar o aniversario de doze anos da filha deles Kagome.

Inuyasha estava decidido a agir profissionalmente, mas ao se deparar com a cena de Kentaro chegando ao hospital ferido, percebeu que não conseguiria o profissional do sentimental, ainda mais depois de receber a noticia de que Saory a esposa de Kentaro não resistira a os ferimentos e morrera no local.

Inuyasha estava sentado no corredor em frente à sala de operação, sua mãe ligara a alguns minutos desesperada por informações, Inuyasha sabia como ela se sentia, afinal, Souta havia se tornado um filho desde que fora para a mansão Taisho levado por Inutaisho o pai de Inuyasha.

Seus pais e os de Souta eram amigos e quando o mesmo tinha quinze anos e decidiu vir morar na cidade por causa dos estudos Inutaisho e Izayo decidiram hospeda-lo, Inuyasha tinha dez anos na época e logo se afeiçoara a Souta como a um irmão mais velho e sempre o seguia para todos os lados, desde então os dois se tornaram muito unidos, principalmente depois da morte de Inutaisho, Souta foi o maior apoio de Inuyasha para superar a perda. Depois do casamento a pedido de Izayo Souta continuou morando com eles.

Inuyasha não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse acalma-la, decidiu que seria melhor não contar sobre o desaparecimento de Kagome então apenas pediu a Sango sua irmã mais nova que cuidasse dela e ligaria assim que tivesse mais noticias, os policiais que os localizaram informaram que ela não estava no carro então estavam procurando pelos arredores, ele só podia esperar que ao menos a criança estivesse bem.

A porta da sala de operações abriu despertando Inuyasha de seus devaneios, Myouga sai da sala, Inuyasha se levantou na mesma hora, Myouga tinha funda do aquele hospital junto com Inutaisho e era um dos melhores cirurgiões do país, Inuyasha tinha esperanças de que ele tivesse boas noticias, mas ao ver a expressão em seu rosto suas esperanças começaram a diminuir.

-Sinto muito Inuyasha, mas não podemos fazer muito.

-não diga isso Myouga. –a voz de Inuyasha estava falha. –você é o melhor cirurgião que eu conheço.

-mas a situação dele é muito critica, as feridas são graves e para piorar esta com hemorragia interna. –Inuyasha sentiu seu Sangue gela. –fizemos o possível, mas infelizmente...

-posso vê-lo. –disse Inuyasha antes que Myouga continuasse.

-claro. –disse Myouga com pesar. –e Inuyasha... Sinto muito.

Quando Inuyasha entrou Souta inconsciente, ele se aproximou sentindo seu coração se apertar. Souta sempre foi cheio de energia e vê-lo assim era algo que Inuyasha não suportava.

-vai ficar tudo bem Souta.

-você nunca... foi bom em mentir. –a voz entre cortada e fraca de Souta chamou a atenção de Inuyasha.

-Souta... sinto muito!

-por que? Você esta sempre pedindo desculpa até pelo que não é responsável. –a voz de Souta estava muita fraca, e Inuyasha percebia que ele falava com dificuldade. –você não tem que se desculpar... a Saory ela... –Souta não conseguiu terminar a frase, Inuyasha viu as lagrimas se formarem e rolarem pelo rosto de Kouga. –Inuyasha posso te pedir um favor.

-qualquer coisa. –disse Inuyasha se aproximando.

-Kagome... por favor cuida da Kagome.

-Souta a Kagome...

-ela esta viva. –disse Souta interrompendo Inuyasha. –Saory a jogou para fora do carro antes de capotarmos... ela esta viva.

-Souta se acalme.

-você é a única pessoa para quem eu posso pedir isso. –Souta deu uma pausa na qual parecei juntar um pouco de força para continuar. –por favor ache a Kagome e cuide dela... por favor.

-certo Souta... eu prometo. –disse Inuyasha determinado. –vou acha-la e protege-la com a minha vida.

-obrigada, isso me deixa mais tranqüilo... e Inuyasha sinto muito.

-por que? –perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

-eu prometi que estaria na sua formatura vendo você se tornar um grande médico... não poderei fazer isso de perto, mas eu estarei sempre com você meu irmãozinho é uma promessa. –dizendo isso Souta deu um ultimo suspiro e então fechou os olhos.

-Souta... Souta acorda! –gritava Inuyasha desesperado. –não faz isso Souta... SOUTA!

-senhora Kaede quem é essa garota. –perguntou uma menina que aparentava ter uns cinco anos.

-eu não sei a encontrei caída em frente ao portão, esta muito ferida. –disse entrando rapidamente com uma garota inconsciente nos braços. –traga tolhas e roupas secas depressa.

Depois de cuidar das feridas e lhe dar um banho Kaede colocou a menina na cama para que descansasse.

-ela esta morta?

-claro que não Rin, mas esta muito cansada por isso ainda esta dormindo.

-o que é isso no pescoço dela. –disse se referindo ao colar que a garota possuía.

-"Kagome". –leu a inscrição no pingente. –esse deve ser o seu nome não é? –Kaede acariciava o rosto de Kagome. –você passou por muitas coisas não é Kagome, mas não se preocupe a partir de agora eu vou cuidar de você.

Fim do 1° Cap.

Observação da Autora:

Então o que estão achando, espero que gostem.

Esse projete esta na minha cabeça há algum tempo e agora eu finalmente decidi começa-lo. Então eu espero ansiosa os comentários de vocês... (deixem uma autora feliz)


End file.
